Rasa
by Amber Reina
Summary: Seharusnya dulu kita tidak bertemu sehingga aku tidak perlu merasa seperti ini. Sesuatu yang tersimpan terlalu lama sampai rasanya ingin mati. Tapi ketika diungkapkan akan keluar seperti air bah. (For #TanuQBirthdayProject)


Kazuya duduk di atas ranjang dengan kepala tertunduk. Semua tugas yang belum diselesaikannya kini terhampar di atas meja dan lantai kamarnya. Ia sudah merasa buntu dengan kelanjutan dari tugas-tugasnya itu. Ia mencoba memijit keningnya dengan harapan pusingnya berkurang namun sia-sia. Justru kepalanya semakin pusing. Kazuya mencoba berpikir. Apakah karena tugasnya kali ini sangat membuatnya tertekan? Ia memang sudah kelas tiga SMA dan dalam masa-masa tekanan berat. Tidak, sepertinya bukan karena itu, tapi karena ada hal lain yang membuat kepalanya sakit dan sulit untuk berpikir. Ini tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya merasa lelah. Ia kemudian berbaring dengan satu lengan menutupi kedua matanya yang masih memakai kaca mata. Helaan nafas terdengar keras di kamarnya yang tidak terlalu luas itu. kini Kazuya merasa beban yang menghampirinya sejak kelas satu SMP semakin berat dan semakin tidak tertahankan. Ada sebuah rasa penyesalan dan kebahagiaan yang bertumpuk sehingga ia sendiri tidak tahu mana yang lebih dominan.

 **Disclaimer : Terajima Yuji**

 **Pair : ChrisMiyu**

 **AU, OOC (pasti), Oneshot, typo (selalu hadir)**

 **Miyuki 18 tahun, Chris 25 tahun**

 **Spesial untuk ulang tahun anak tercinta, Miyuki Kazuya.**

 **Prompt : Jika kita tidak pernah bertemu, maka aku tidak akan merindukanmu.**

 **Rasa**

Aroma sedap menghampiri indera penciuman Kazuya yang sekaligus membuat kedua matanya terbuka. Lho? Kenapa penglihatannya jadi agak buram? Jari-jari tangannya meraba sekitar matanya. Seingatnya tadi ia masih menggunakan kaca mata sebelum tertidur. Lalu kepalanya sedikit mendongak dan mendapati kaca matanya beserta ponselnya berada di atas nakas yang terletak di samping ranjangnya. Kenapa bisa ada di sana? Kazuya bangkit untuk mengambil kaca mata itu lalu memakainya. ia dibuat terkejut lagi saat meja yang tadinya berantakan kini sudah rapih. Kertas-kertas yang berserakan juga sudah dijadikan satu di atas meja. Kemudian gorden yang tadi terbuka lebar kini sudah menutup dan lampu yang menyala. berapa lama dirinya tertidur?

Ah, sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan itu. Kazuya melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Hidungnya masih bisa mencium aroma masakan yang sebelumnya sudah membangunkannya. Ia kenal dengan aroma ini. Aroma yang sempat menghilang sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Sekelebat wajah terlintas di pikirannya. Mungkinkah dia? Kazuya buru-buru menuruni tangga lalu menuju dapur. Matanya melebar ketika mendapati seorang laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di depan kompor. Punggung besar yang Kazuya ingat siapa pemiliknya, rambut yang sengaja diklimis dan selalu terlihat berkilau di matanya, dan aroma masakannya yang sedap tapi rasanya masih kalah dibanding dengan masakan buatan dirinya. Bibirnya terbuka tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Perasaannya saat ini antara senang dan sedih sehingga membuat tenggorokannya trcekat.

"Chris," gumamnya pelan menyebut sebuah nama. Akhirnya suaranya keluar. "Chris!" ucapnya lebih keras hingga orang yang sejak tadi memunggunginya berbalik.

Kazuya disambut dengan senyuman hangat dan membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar. Kakinya seolah menyeretnya menuju laki-laki bernama Chris itu hingga berhenti di hadapannya. Perasaannya semakin gembira ketika melihat wajah Chris yang hampir dilupakannya itu. Dadanya berdesir halus saat tangan milik Chris mengacak rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Kau sudah bertambah tinggi, ya," ucap Chris yang terdengar setengah mengejek di telinga Kazuya.

Kazuya melipat tangannya serta seringai yang menunjukan rasa bangga karena kini tinggi mereka hampir sama. "Aku masih bisa lebih tinggi darimu," ucapnya dengan nada penuh percaya diri. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak yakin bisa lebih tinggi lagi.

Chris tertawa renyah. "Baiklah, aku akan menantikannya. Sekarang duduklah di sana. "Chris mendorong Kazuya menuju meja makan lalu mendudukan Kazuya di atas kursi. "Aku yang akan membuatkan makan malam untuk adikku ini. Tunggulah," ucapnya lalu melenggang menuju kompor yang masih menyala.

Kazuya duduk dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia memandangi punggung Chris yang masih berkutat dengan acara memasaknya. Chris memang kakaknya. Tapi mereka tidak lahir dari rahim yang sama. Chris adalah anak yang dibawa istri kedua ayahnya. Yang artinya mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Menjadi adikknya bukan sesuatu yang jelek, tapi Kazuya sebenarnya tidak menginginkan itu. Kazuya tidak pernah mengungkapkannya karena tidak ingin membuat Chris menjauhinya. Sudah cukup tiga tahun terpisah, kini ia tidak mau lagi jauh dari Chris.

Dua puluh menit melihat Chris mondar-mandir sama sekali tidak membuat Kazuya bosan. Hingga saatnya Chris duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengannya. Kazuya melihat jenis-jenis makananan yang dibuat Chris. Tidak banyak. Hanya _omelet rice_ ukuran besar, dan pudding yang sepertinya dibeli dari mini market. Kazuya lupa Chris tidak seahli dirinya dalam hal memasak.

"Aku memang tidak sepandai kau dalam hal ini. Tapi ini kubuatkan spesial untukmu. Makanlah."

Apa barusan Chris membaca pikirannya? Kazuya menggelengkan kepala. Pasti tidak seperti itu. Ia kembali melihat _omelet rice_ berwarna kuning dengan saus di atasnya. Ia pasti akan menghabiskannya. Kazuya makan dengan lahap sedangkan Chris hanya melihatnya.

"Ka-kau tidak makan?" entah mengapa diperhatikan oleh Chris membuatnya jadi gugup.

"Melihatmu makan dengan lahap sudah membuatku kenyang." Lalu Chris menggeser piringnya ke depan Kazuya.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau juga harus makan." Kazuya mendorong piring Chris kembali ke tempat semula.

"Baiklah. Aku akan makan kalau kau menyuapiku," ucap Chris yang membuat Kazuya menghela nafas.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Kau tahu itu dengan pasti. Aku hanya ingin bernostalgia."

Kazuya ingat tidak pernah menyuapi Chris. Ada apa dengannya? Tapi Kazuya tidak mau ambil pusing. Dengan sendok miliknya ia mengambil potongan omelet rice lalu membawanya menuju mulut Chris. Sebelum sampai, Chris meraih pergelangan tangan Kazuya lalu memakan omelet yang disodorkan untuknya. Setelah itu Chris tidak melepas pergelangan tangan Kazuya. Dan kedua mata kazuya seolah terkunci oleh pandangan Chris yang tertuju untuknya. Kazuya merasakan berbagai macam emosi di dalam mata Chris. Entah apa saja itu, Kazuya tidak tahu. Meskipun ingin tahu, Kazuya tidak berani membicarakannya.

Kazuya adalah orang pertama yang memutuskan kontak mata tersebut. Lalu disusul oleh pergelangan tangannya yang dilepas oleh Chris. Nafsu makannya mendadak hilang.

"Kazuya. Sejak kapan kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Chris dengan nada serius.

"Tidak lama setelah kau pergi, ayah dan ibu memutuskan untuk berpisah. Aku tidak tahu sekarang mereka ada di mana. Ayah hanya mengirim uang setiap bulan untukku hidup." Kazuya sebenarnya tidak suka dengan pembicaraan ini. Tapi ia juga sudah menduga Chris akan menanyakan hal ini.

Chris memijat keningnya. Sepertinya Chris sudah kehilangan kata-kata karena cerita dari Kazuya.

"Sudahlah. Kita hentikan saja pembicaraan ini." Kazuya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia berniat kabur namun berhasil dihentikan oleh Chris.

"Ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan. Duduklah," pinta Chris yang dituruti Kazuya.

Mereka duduk berhadapan lagi. Terlihat dari mata Kazuya, Chris seperti sedang memikirkan apa yang akan disampaikannya nanti. Meskipun ada yang ingin Kazuya sampaikan juga kepada Chris, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk diam. Ia merasa masih bisa menahannya.

"Kau tahu alasanku pergi meninggalkanmu dan juga orang tua kita?"

Kazuya mengangguk. Tentu ia tahu alasannya.

"Saat itu aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Aku pun mengakui belum cukup dewasa menangani masalah yang terjadi saat itu dan lebih memilih melarikan diri. Aku yakin kau pun terkena imbas dari masalah itu."

"Itu masalah kita," potong Kazuya. "Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya masalah itu ada karena aku yang memulainya."

"Itu bukan salahmu." Chris mencoba untuk meyakinkan Kazuya tapi tidak mempan.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu berpikir seandainya kita tidak-"

"Cukup Kazuya!" kali ini Chris yang memotong ucapan Kazuya. "Aku bilang ini bukan salahmu."

Kazuya tersenyum mengejek lalu berkata, "Menurutmu begitu?" Apakah Chris sedang menguji kesabarannya? Kedua tangannya terkepal di balik meja makan. Mengapa acara makan yang harusnya berjalan dengan baik justru berakhir seperti ini?

"Sekarang aku sudah bisa berpikir. Sebaiknya kita mengakhiri kebohongan ini. Kita sudah terlalu banyak berbohong satu sama lain. Aku tidak mau kita tersiksa lebih dari ini."

Kazuya mendadak berdiri lalu menghampiri Chris. Diraihnya kerah baju Chris sehingga wajah mereka berdekatan. Yang Kazuya rasakan saat ini adalah kemarahan. Ia marah dengan keputusan Chris. Ia sudah tak mampu membendung perasaannya yang campur aduk.

"Kau tahu apa yang ku rasakan ketika kau pergi tanpa pamit setelah semua masalah kita terbongkar! Ibu menyalahkanku atas kepergianmu dan ayah sama sekali tidak membelaku. Ibu bahkan mengatakan menyesal menikah dengan ayah. Ibu menyesal karena aku tidak mau menjadi saudaramu karena aku menyukaimu! Apa kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu dan berharap kau kembali? Tapi kau tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukan batang hidungmu. Dan setelah tiga tahun berlalu, kau baru menyesal?" suara kazuya semakin hilang akibat tenggorokan yang semakin tercekat.

Chris tidak membalas apapun. Terlalu terkejut dengan kemarahan Kazuya yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

"Sekarang apa maumu? Memperbaiki semuanya? Memperbaiki apa? Aku sudah susah payah menahan semua yang kurasakan agar saat bertemu kembali denganmu, yang kurasakan hanya bahagia." Kazuya meremas kerah baju Chris semakin erat ditambah lutut yang terasa semakin sulit untuk menopang tubuhnya. Terlalu banyak emosinya yang keluar.

"Perasaanku masih sama seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan aku merasa bodoh karena masih mengharapkan kau kembali ke sini," tambahnya.

Chris meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Kazuya lalu melepaskan cengkraman pada kerah bajunya kemudian menarik Kazuya ke dalam pelukannya. Kazuya berusaha lepas dari pelukan Chris namun kedua lengan Chris lebih kuat.

"Ada hal yang kau tidak tahu, Kazuya." Chris mulai angkat bicara. Kazuya yang masih dalam pelukan Chris akhirnya diam. Chris pun melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya. "Memang sudah terlambat untuk mengakui ini. Tapi selama aku pergi, aku selalu ingin pulang. Aku ingin sekali menemuimu dan memperbaiki semuanya. Aku tidak memiliki keberanian yang besar untuk menemuimu. Aku terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. Karena aku tidak ingin kau mendapat masalah yang lebih besar. Setiap hari aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu, Kazuya." Ucapan Chris berakhir dengan pelukan yang sangat erat untuk Kazuya.

Perlahan tangan Kazuya melingkari pinggang Chris kemudian membalas pelukannya. Ia pun sudah tidak sanggup untuk bicara. Ia hanya memeluk Chris dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu menderita, Kazuya," ucap Chris seraya mencium pucuk kepala Kazuya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Jangan pergi lagi," pinta Kazuya masih dalam pelukan Chris.

"Aku akan tetap berada di sisimu. Aku berjanji. Maka dari itu, mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal."

Kazuya mendongak menatap Chris yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Aku tidak pernah menyesal bertemu denganmu hingga aku memiliki perasaan ini, hingga selama tiga tahun aku menunggumu." Kalimat terakhir Kazuya dibalas dengan kecupan dari Chris di keningnya. Lalu mereka berpelukan kembali.

Kazuya merasakan beban yang selama ini mendiami tubuhnya perlahan menghilang satu demi satu. Setelah ini ia harus mengahadapi masalah lainya yang belum terselesaikan. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia akan menghadapinya bersama dengan Chris. Selama mereka bersama, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Ah, aku melupakan sesuatu. Kazuya, jangan melupakan tugas-tugas sekolahmu."

Kazuya tertawa di dalam pelukan Chris. Apakah iniwaktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan itu? Chris membuatnya bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **A/n : Rein mabooooooooooooook. Ga mau nulis yang gula-gula malah dapet prompt gula. Aku sempat kepikiran pair lain atau no pada akhirnya kembali ke pair kesayangan. #yha**

 **Siapapun dirimu yang sudah memberikan prompt ini aku ucapkan terima kasih. Aku bisa menulis di tengah dedlen yang lain. #MasoTime aku jadi lebih berkualitas. #terserah**

 **Tapi ini keluar jalur sepertinya. Ehheee**

 **DAN HAPPY BIRTHDAY UNTUK ANAKKU YANG GANTENGNYA (999999+%).**

 **Salam,**

 **Amber Reina**


End file.
